In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the use of machine learning. Machine learning enables computer devices, such as wireless communication devices, to make decisions or predictions based on user or device data without requiring the user's active participation. For example, a wireless communication device may generate a machine learning model based on a set of training data to perform pattern recognition. However, machine learning processes may require complex computations that drain the resources of a wireless communication device.